prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings 'ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in Pretty Little Liars. Sie ist die Tochter von Peter und Veronica Hastings und die Schwester von Melissa Hastings. Spencer ist zu Anfang der Serie der "klassische Streber" der Mädchen. Sie bekommt gute Noten und muss immer gewinnen. Vor Beginn der Serie hatte sie eine Affäre mit Ian, dem Ex-Verlobten ihrer Schwester. Anfang der ersten Staffel hat sie eine kurze Beziehung mit Wren, dem damaligen Verlobten ihrer Schwester. Melissa löst die Verlobung auf und die beiden sind noch zerstrittener als vorher. Sie versucht mit Aria, Emily und Hanna, hinter A's Indetität zu kommen, dabei kommen sie und Toby Cavanaugh sich näher und schließlich zusammen. Sie ist ein Mitglied der 'Hastings-Familie. Früheres Leben Spencer ist vor der ersten Staffel ein klassicher Streber. Bevor sie sich mit Alison und den anderen angefreundet hat, war das einzige womit sie herrausstach ihre guten Leistungen. Sie war im Hockey-Team und bekam oftmals Hilfe von Ian, dem Verlobten ihrer Schwester, der Hockeytrainer ist. Die beiden beginnen eine Affäre, doch Ian trennt sich irgendwann von Melissa und verschwindet ohne eine Erklärung. Spencer war im übrigen die Einzige die Alison's Aktionen hinterfragt hat und sich gegen sie durchsetzen konnte. Staffel Eins thumb|leftDie Serie beginnt mit einem Flashback, wo Aria, Spencer, Hanna und Emily in einer Scheune übernachteten. Sie wurden von ihrer besten Freundin Alison erschreckt, indem sie draußen Lärm machte. Bevor sie alle einschliefen erzählten sie sich Geheimnisse. Als sie wieder aufwachten bemerkten sie das Spencer und Alison verschwunden sind. Kurz darauf kam Spencer wieder und sagt den anderen dass Alison verschwunden ist. thumb|leftEin Jahr später geht sie in der Rosewood Mall shoppen. Dabei trifft sie auf ihre alte Freundin Hanna. Sie haben sich über das vergangene Jahr auseinandergelebt, gehen jedoch noch freundlich miteinander um. In der Schule geht sie in ihre Englischklasse und wundert sich über den komischen Umgang zwischen Aria und Mr. Fitz. thumb|leftSpencers frisch verlobte und herablassende Schwester, Melissa, macht ihr Komplimente über die Renovierung der Scheune, an der Spencer in den letzten Monaten hart dran gearbeitet hat. Melissa sagt ihr das sie nun in die Scheune zieht, obwohl Spencers Eltern ihr versprochen hatten, das sie nach der Renovirung dort einziehen kann. Melissa Verlobter, Wren Kingston, ist mitfühlend und betroffen, während Melissa grinst und es genießt Spencer eins ausgewischt zu haben. thumb|leftAn diesem Abend, als sie ein Buch für ihren Englsichkurs liest, erwischt sie Wren dabei wie er eine Zigarette raucht. Sie verspricht ihm jedoch es Melissa nicht zu verraten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Melissa entschuldigt er sich bei Spencer, dafür das er in die Scheune gezogen ist. Spencer bemerkt das er nicht so ist, wie Melissas übliche Freunde wäre. Nämlich das sie ihn mag. Am nächsten Tag, vor dem Feldhockey-Training, sieht Spencer Emily in der Umkleide. Sie sieht beunruhigt aus, vertraut sich Spencer aber nicht an. thumb|leftSpencer merkt das sie sich zu dem Verlobten ihrer Schwester, Wen Kingston, hingezogen fühlt. Die beiden flirten miteinander, als Wren Spencer massiert, und sie nur einen Bikini anhat, da sie über Muskelschmerzen klagt. Die zwei tun so als wär nichts gewesen als Melissa in den Raum kommt. thumbSpäter an diesem Abend, während Spencer dabei zusieht wie Melissa und Wren sich draußen im Garten küssen, erhält sie eine anonyme E-Mail von "A", in der steht das er/sie von Spencers eifersüchtigen Gefühlen weiß und das ja nicht das erste Mal wäre. Spencer erinnert sich an den Sommer zurück als Melissa mit Ian Thomas zusammen war. Sie war mit Hanna und Alison in der Küche als Melissa und Ian hereinkamen. Plötzlich sagte Alison das Spencer etwas zu gestehen hätte, doch Spencer leugnete dies wütend und genervt von ihrer sogenannten Freundin. Spencer drohte auf Alisons vage Anspielung damit, dass sie allen von der Jenna Sache erzählen würde. thumb|leftAls sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart ist, bekommt sie das paranoide Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Plötzlich sieht sie kurz welliges, blondes Haar im Haus gegenüber, dem ehemaligen DiLaurenits Haus und sagt nach Luft schnappend "Alison". Später in dieser Nacht steht Spencer in der Menge um das DiLaurentis Haus. Hanna, thumbAria und sie sehen dabei zu wie eine Leiche an ihnen vorbei abtransportiert wird. Bei Alisons Beerdigung sitzt sie mit Emily, Hanna und Aria in der ersten Reihe. Während Hanna einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche nimmt, bekommt Aria eine SMS. Die anderen wollen wissen ob sie von A ist. Als Spencer sich umdreht muss sie erschreckt feststellen dass Jenna Marshall auch zu der Beerdigung gekommen ist, da sie niemand erwartet hat. thumb|leftAußerhalb der Kirche wartet Detective Wilden auf die Mädchen und sagt den Mädchen das sie noch einmal im dem Mordfall von Alison aussagen müssen. Hanna sagt ihm das sie bereits vor einem Jahr schon ausgesagt haben. Wilden meint das es sich nun um einen Mordfall handle und deshalb erneut ermittelt wird. Als er get ehralten alle vier Mädchen eine Nachricht von A die lautet: Ich bin immer noch da, ihr Schlampen! Und ich weiß alles...". thumb Am Abend sitzen die Mädchen im Apple Rose Grill und reden über die Nachrichten von A die sie nach Alison's Tod immer noch bekommen. Sie reden auch über Die Jenna-Sache, von der sie fürchten das sie ans Licht kommt doch Spencer denkt das niemand die Wahrheit über die Sache kennt. Sie erzählt den anderen davon das Alison ihr gegenüber erwähnt hat, das sie im Sommer mit einem älteren Jungen zusammen war, der jedoch eine Freundin hatte. Sie sagte Spencer nie wer es war. In dem Moment kommt die blinde Jenna herein. Die Mädchen stehen leise auf und verlassen den Laden, sodass Jenna sie nicht bemerkt. thumb|left Emily und Maya besuchen Spencer die in ihrem Garten für Hockey trainiert, da sie Kapitänin des Schulteams werden möchte. Sie lernt Maya kennen die Alison unbeholfen "das tote Mädchen" nennt, entschuldigt sich jedoch. Die beiden laden Specner auf einen Kaffee ein, diese ist jedoch zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Training. thumb In der Schule wird eine Durchsage gemacht, dass Aria, Spencer, Hanna und Emily sich in das Büro des Direktors begeben sollen. Die Mädchen sind beunruhigt aufgrund der Aussage, als sie eine Nachricht von A bekommen. Im Büro des Rektors, befragt Darren Wilden sie erneut über die Nacht von Alison's Verschwinden. Er ist offensichtlich überaus skeptisch, da laut ihm, sie ihre Aussagen fast wortwörtlich wiederholen. thumb|left Beim Mittagessen, fürchten die Mädchen das ihre Lügen sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Hanna meint das es kein Verbrechen wäre zu lügen, jedoch erinnert Spencer sie daran das es Behinderung der Justiz sein kann. Als Jenna in die Cafeteria kommt, lädt Aria sie ein sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Die Fünf verbringen ein äußerst unangenehmes Mittagessen miteinander. Jenna bemerkt die Stille von den Mädchen und die Tatsache das Alison nicht mehr länger ein Teil ihrer Gruppe ist. Sie alle erinnern sich zurück an die Nacht in der Jenna erblindete. thumbDamals haben sie in der Nacht des vierten Julis, bei Emily übernachtet. Die Mädchen probierten verschiedene Kleidungen an als Alison behauptete, dass Toby sie draußen beobachtet. Sie gehen rüber zu Toby's und Jenna's Haus um ihm einen Streich zu spielen. Die anderen Mädchen haben Zweifel, jedoch drängt Alison Spencer dazu ihr den Anzünder für die Stinkbombe zu geben. Ali wirft die Bombe in die Garage,welche plötzlich Feuer fängt. Daraufhin rennen die Mädchen weg. Später erfahren sie das Jenna in der Garage war. Wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen klingeln plötzlich ihre Handys. Die Mädchen ahnen schon das sie von A ist. Jenna nimmt Spencer's Handy vom Tisch, und fragt sie ob sie antwortet. Spencer ließt die Nachricht, die wie schon vorausgeahnt von A ist, und die Mädchen an ihre Schuld erinnert. Im Apple Rose Grill ist Spencer mit ihrem Vater und Wren und Melissa verabredet. Sie redet mit ihrem Vater über die Kurse die sie am College belegen möchte, jedoch gefällt ihthumb|leftrem Vater die Idee nicht, es nur aus Spaß zu tun. Aria ist auch kurz im Restaurant und Spencer geht zu ihr rüber um Hallo zu sagen. Dann als Melissa und Wren auftauchen geht Spencer zurück an ihren Tisch. Als der Kellner kommt bestellt die einen Wodka Soda, jedoch erzählt Melissa dem Kellner das Spencer nur scherzt. Wren bestellt jedoch wirklich einen Wodka Soda und bietet Spencer einen Schluck an. Als Melissa und Peter nicht hinsehen um über die Errungenschaften des Tages reden, trinkt Spencer einen Schluck. Wren macht Spaß und sagt das seine Errungenschaft wäre, am Morgen einen Parkplatz gefunden zu haben. Melissa findet den Witz nicht lustig und wechselt schnell das Thema, jedoch ist Spencer offensichtlich amüsiert. thumb Am selben Abend, als Spencer auf ihrem Bett liegend für einen Lateintest lernt, kommt Wren flirtend in ihr Zimmer um ihre erneut eine Massage zu geben. Sie lehnt ab, jedoch kommen die beiden bals auf persönlcihe Dinge zu sprechen. Plötzlich küssen sie sich. Melissa läuft genau in diesem Moment auf dem Flur herum und sieht durch die halboffene Tür in Spencer's Spiegel den Kuss. Am nächsten Tag wacht Spencer auf und sieht wie wren aus der Scheuen auszeiht. Wren und Melissa haben eindeutig irhe Verlobung aufgelöst. thumb|leftSpencer geht in der Nachbarschaft joggen um sich von ihren problemen abzulenken. Sie sieht Jenna Marshall wie sie mit ihrem Blindentlefon Textnachrichten verschickt. Nachdem sie fertig ist, dreht Jenna ihren Kopf in Spencer's Richtung als würde sie sie anschauen. thumb In "Wer die Nachtigall stört" entscheiden die Mädchen sich dazu, ein Denkmal für Alison in den Wäldern zu errichten, in der Nähe des Kissing Rock. Sie finden Hanna ist verrückt als sie meint, dass Alison noch am Leben sein könnte. Im selben Moment hören sie wie jemand in den Wäldern herumschleicht und einen Moment später bekommen sie eine SMS von A, die besagt das sie sie jagt. thumb|left Bei den Hastings versucht Veronica währenddessen eine enttäuschte und verbitterte Melissa zu trösten. Spencer steht unentschlossen in der Tür. Sie geht hinein um ihr Frühstück zu bekommen und Melissa quetscht sich an ihr vorbei, um theatralisch ihre Hochzeits-Zeitschriften in den Müll zu schmeißen. Die beiden geraten schnell aneinander, wobei sie betont, dass Wren sie geküsst hat. Die beiden kommen in einen Streit und Spencer deutet an, dass sie sich wundert, warum Wren überhaupt das Bedürfnis hat, eine andere Frau zu küssen. Veronica wirft ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und Spencer wirft ihr essen in den Müll und geht. thumbAuf dem Schulflur fallen einige Sachen aus Spencers Spind. Aria kommt gerade vorbei und hilft ihr. Aussehen Spencer hat braune Haare und braune Augen. Sie hat eine athletische Figur, da sie viel Sport macht, wie Hockey oder Tennis. Sie ist auch sehr groß, ungefähr 1,70 m oder 1,71 m. Sie trägt oft sehr formelle Kleidung, wie Blazer oder auch Krawatten. Persönlichkeit Spencer ist ein sehr wohlhabendes, schlaues, sportliches und leistungsfähiges Mädchen. Sie lebt mit ihrem Vater, ihrer Mutter und ihrer perfekten großen Schwester zusammen, welche im ständigen Konkurezkampf um "die bessere Tochter" sind. Sie war eine der besten Freundinnen von Alison DiLaurentis, obwohl sie oft Streit hatten. Sie war die einzige aus der Gruppe die sich gegen Alison durchsetzen konnte. Manchmal wirkt sie ziemlich kühl, doch zu den Menschen, die sie mag, ist sie nett. Bücher : Hauptartikel: Spencer Hastings (Buchcharakter) *In den Büchern hat Spencer dunkelblonde Haare und grüne Augen und ähnelt Alison, während sie in der Serie braune Augen und braune Haare hat. *Spencer verlor ihre Jungfräulickeit an Wren Kingston in den Büchern, in der Serie hingegen an Toby. *In den Büchern sind Alison und Courtney, Melissa's und Spencer's Halbschwestern, in der Serie sind die beiden nur mit Jason verwandt. *In den Büchern hat Spencer niemals direkt mit Toby geredet, jedenfalls wurde dies nie erwähnt. In der Serie sind die beiden sogar zusammen. *Spencer's Eltern ließen sich in den Büchern aufgrund der Untreue ihres Vaters scheiden, in der Serie sind sie immer noch verheiratet. *In den Büchern gehen Spencer und die Mädchen auf die Rosewood Day, eine Privatschule. In der Serie gehen sie auf die öffentliche Schule der Stadt, die Rosewood High School. Beziehungen : Hauptartikel: Spencer Hastings/Beziehungen Aria Montgomery : Hauptartikel: Aria und Spencer : thumb''Spencer und Aria waren vor Alisons Verschwinden eng miteinander und auch mit den anderen Mädchen befreundet. Als Aria für ein Jahr nach Island zog verloren sie den Kontakt, teils weil sie sich nicht mehr sahen, teils wegen Ali's Verschwinden. Als Aria zurückkam gingen die beiden immer noch freundlich miteinander um. Als sie und die anderen die Nachrichten von A bekamen freundeten sich die beiden wieder an, auch mit den anderen, und wurden wieder zu richtigen Freundinnen. Hanna Marin : ''Hauptartikel: Spencer und Hanna Emily Fields : Hauptartikel:Spencer und Emily Alison DiLaurentis : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Alison Melissa Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Melissa Wren Kingston : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Wren Ian Thomas : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Ian Alex Santiago : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Alex Toby Cavanaugh : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Toby : Sie kommen zusammen als Spencer Toby hilft von Jenna und dem Rest der Marshall Familie weg zu kommen. Sie sind in der vierten Staffel auch noch zusammen damit sind sie das einzige Paar das in der vierten Staffel nicht schluss machen. : Ihr Spitzname ist Spoby. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Katerstimmung *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Französisch für Fortgeschrittene *Der schöne Schein *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *2-1-4 *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Spannungen *Tiefschläge *Im Bilde *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen A *Unter der Oberfläche *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *Die nackte Wahrheit *STRG: A *Freunde und Helfer *Väter und Töchter *Neue Perspektiven *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Trivia *Janel Parrish, Shay Mitchell und Tammin Sursok haben für die Rolle als Spencer Hastings vorgesprochen. *Spencer ist die organisierteste von den 4 Mädchen. *Im Vergleich zu den anderen Charakteren wurde Spencer am häufigsten Ziel von 'A'. *Spencer erhielt 35 individuelle Nachrichten von 'A', plus 21, die an alle 4 Mädchen gesendet wurden. *Ihr Lieblingskinderspiel war Verstecken, da sie immer gewonnen hat. Zitate '' You know what they say about hope; it breeds eternal misery'' Galerie DSmJ14.jpg DSmJ5.jpg Spencer2.jpg Spencernew.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Hastings-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood